


Lies

by 雁酱 (Ennovyy)



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennovyy/pseuds/%E9%9B%81%E9%85%B1
Summary: Shiro thought that Shinji discriminated against Omega because his was Alpha.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ABO设定  
> ＊有慎二恶行的各种暗示  
> ＊“痛苦源于对理解的渴求”來自电影＜痛苦与荣耀＞

卫宫士郎在一个雨夜遇到间桐慎二。  
隔着一座桥，滴答滑落对方伞缘的水珠、透着一点路灯的亮，和飞蛾的尸体一同流淌过石砖。  
暗影浮动，被遮掩的天空扑翅而过，月光照在慎二脸上。

须臾间，藏在指缝的耳鸣嗡嗡作响。  
将脚踏在布满青苔的台阶上，卫宫抬头凝视，对方的嘴角偏偏一个弧度都不扬，嫌弃得很。

他装作没看到，朝慎二招了招手，就像过去做的那样。  
其实，本来自己也打算装作没看到这个人的。

无视自己微不足道的心思，卫宫释出善意。  
身穿雨鞋，他反射性避开水渍，重力使鞋跟下的空气被挤压，发出了难拗的声音，彷佛踩在彼此累积已久的疙瘩上，慎二的眼神顿时玩味起来，比信息素还要黏稠，冷哼迫不及待从鼻腔窜出，将手插在口袋里，收起毫无作用的伞，刻意往卫宫的裤子甩。

“......好久不见？”  
“啧。”

——湿透了。  
当变得透明的布料贴在皮肤上，卫宫想过要举起拳头揍向对方。

毕竟，年轻的Alpha血气方刚，从不是罪过。  
浅尝辄止的愤怒更胜憋屈，但另一方面，无力感一瞬间扎进心里，至少，卫宫完全找不出两个人会走到这种地步的原因，恍惚中，慎二隔着冷雾的的窥视，有种奇怪的错觉，对方拿捏的分寸向来得当，让自己火上心头，下一秒又莫名泄气。哪种程度能够被原谅，这人像是早就衡量好了。  
然后，在触碰到底线之前肆无忌惮。

淡淡的果香擦过肩，不小心沾染上，随着湿气酝酿出微醺。  
卫宫的鼻子不灵敏，蜷缩的神经施展开来，终于闻到对方被雨水覆盖的信息素。

无法判断答者的情绪，没来由地，Alpha提不起劲，慎二露出他不擅长面对的嗤笑，近似消遣，左心脏承载的重量顿时往下压，生气不起来，卫宫被强迫退出弓道部的时候没有，一同走经石桥时没有，慎二的信息素朝自己张牙舞爪的时候也没有。

“......别闹了，你这样要是遇到别的Alpha，肯定当场打个你死我活。”  
“那就别跟着我。”烦死了。  
无稽之谈不过几句，相隔着半步，一前一后，卫宫熟练地避开对方不时晃动的伞具。

昔日的故人就在身边，经过几年，疏离到称不上朋友。

透明的隔阂依旧存在，贫乏的交际使人缄默，勉强再开个话题，卫宫盯着对方微卷的发梢问：“慎二的话，应该不常这么晚出来吧？”

“假惺惺就免了，你不要跟着我。”  
直接了当，是百分百拒绝窥探的口吻，“被人看到和你这个毫无自觉的Alpha一起走，会惹人非议。”

......你又不是Omega。卫宫反应不过来。  
说实话，一个Alpha要和另一个Alpha避嫌，本身就很奇怪。

虽然Alpha会一起走也很奇怪，至少，他们没撑同一把伞啊。

早就没有下雨了。慎二嘴角的嘲讽展露无遗。  
蜿蜒的水流渗入街道细缝，莞尔的面容带着淡淡的青色，要是平时搞不好会加上几句浮夸的针对，但现在没有余力，慎二的侧脸透明而苍白，脖颈陷在连身外套的拉链下，隔着领口，卫宫能看到对方突出的锁骨，无端勾勒出一股暗流，唇角微张，瞇起眼睛流露出的是恶意。

以调侃的语气，咀嚼着最近学园内捕风捉影的传闻——

“迟钝成这样也是一种天分吧？卫宫。”  
尾音扬起，转过头来，像条蛇嘶嘶吐出舌，“大家都在说喔，你和那个远坂有私情。”

跟那个身为女性、处于Alpha顶端存在的人。  
慎二的话宛如一支针插入神经、硬要将思绪往两边搅，持伞人不禁抖动着肩膀，卫宫见对方突然笑出来，胆战心惊道头，突然戛然而止——犹如断片般，清脆、毫无顾忌的飘忽嗓音，定格在耳际，一剎那，彷佛有什么东西腐坏了，流连在自己身上的目光徒留恶寒。

挥不散，抹不去，尽可能忍受慎二摇摇欲坠的质问。

不禁想道......这个人，以前也这么看自己吗？  
卫宫记不起来，下意识解释道：“我和远坂不是那样的关系，我们是朋友。”

——只是朋友？  
对方彷佛听不明白，耸了耸肩。  
接着，又找到了欺负人的新玩意，幽藏到眼底深处的黑暗，在分心时探出头，再度问道：“那你是比较中意樱了？”

疯狂而大胆，兜着圈绕了大半，回到卫宫原本紧握的双手。

“慎二！”——到底在说什么？拿自己的Omega妹妹开玩笑？  
卫宫一把扯住衣领，对方晃动的双臂不怎么牢固，躁动的喘气充斥耳边，他瞪着仍然在笑的人。  
腰身摸得到髋骨，薄到不可思议，彷佛一撞就会倒，不是Omega楚楚可怜的纤瘦，可是以一般Alpha的体态来说，太脆弱了。

“——别给我随便开玩笑，讲这种超过的话！”  
世间对于Omega的声誉向来不容轻怠，清白的观念更是苛刻，无论是谁都明白。

可是，卫宫握拳，无药可救的是相信这个人的自己。  
他一边后悔叫住慎二，一边用力抓住对方的肩膀，错综的眉目间，果香渐浓，像是某种热茶泡到过时而泛出的涩味，从那双开合都刺耳的唇说出来。

“你真的很迟钝呢。”  
漫不经心，被训斥的人没来由高兴起来，肉眼可见地扬起嘴角，“这么明显都看不出来吗？樱她啊，非要找人标记的话，根本就不会考虑你以外——”

语未毕，掐住说者的下颚，卫宫加大力道。  
慎二像断了线的人偶，就要被捏碎颔骨，从对方身上猛然爆发的信息素，比起桉树叶的清香，更像断头台上的铁锈味，怎么会没注意到？  
——这个人因为长期不成正比的魔术锻炼，已经把「剑」作为核心融入身体了。

因此，除了泛冷的金属光，什么都无法藉由亲吻沾上嘴唇。

很奇怪吧？两个Alpha居然啃咬在情动的地方，作为挑衅，在某一次矛盾爆发之后，冲上前，卫宫面对即将出赛的弓道部主力，哪里都揍不下去。  
最后，慎二悻悻然顶着被咬到破皮的嘴巴上了赛场。

最小范围的警告。  
如同某种习惯，虽然嘴上的伤没经过二十一天就痊愈了，慎二会莫名安分是事实。  
因此，不明不白作为惩罚、留存下来了，这个看作亲密的行为，发生在同性之间，除了屈辱绝无其他。

握着后脑杓，将人拉近，卫宫皱眉，一字一句警告，“一点都不有趣，你这次太超过了。”

虫鸣灼烧成最后一道伤疤，喘着气，慎二瞪着行凶之人，对方过于直率的眼神让人无法招架。

与其说是两个Alpha的对峙，情况更像一面倒，败下阵的人歪着头，蹭了蹭紧紧嵌住自己皮肤的手指，摩娑的温度令人作恶，慎二发现无法装腔作势，抬起双臂，摆出一副投降的姿态，Alpha间视为奇耻大辱的动作，对他来说，是可以利用的小聪明。

“跟你道歉也没关系。别生气啦，卫宫。”怠慢的语气，乏善可陈。

尊严什么的，早就在钦定Omega妹妹被继承家业的那一刻，破坏得一乾二净了。

慎二没必要说出口，想必卫宫也不会懂得那是多大的耻辱，光是担心Omega声誉会受损的模样就已经够愚蠢了，他不相信这个人还有余力可以思考更复杂的事，一直以来都是如此，慎二擅自得到结论之后，抛下承担不起的重量，就可以继续面对明天。

不惜代价，活下来还要倚靠契机什么的，太可悲了。  
转念一想——为什么对卫宫来说，幸福从来都是唾手可得的东西？

一点都不公平。  
怨毒的笑从凄哀的瞳孔中扩散出来，慎二闻到对方身上的信息素淡下来，总是与世无争，覆盖在锈蚀的腥甜下，连确认卫宫本身的味道都有困难，想象这样无私的家伙居然也能利用自己本能、占据一个人的一生就深感讽刺，搞不好还会因此愧疚呢，卫宫士郎。

“总之，不需要故意说出一些困扰的话吧？”  
琥珀色的眼睛眨了眨，略带歉意瞥过脖子上的红痕。

对此，嗤之以鼻，“哼。”  
果然还是太天真了，该死的老好人。

一开始就意图伤害对方，是你没能跟着世界进化出来的本能喔。

心脏骤停的剧烈疼痛，缓缓消散了，慎二勾起嘴角，如果痛苦源于对理解的渴求，那他应该不会有感觉，拨开对方的双手，平静下来的卫宫，自顾自的言语中带有缓沉的沙哑，是自他们决裂的少年时期后、鲜少听见的声音，慎二看对方搔了搔头，决心说：“我陪你去吧。”

“哈？”  
“......你不是要帮樱买抑止剂吗？”  
开什么玩笑，谁会大半夜出门帮那家伙买——好吧，勉强算猜中一半。

被拆穿了的慎二撇了撇嘴，特地说明自己不安好心，太幼稚了。  
恶心的要命，尤其是欣慰在自己肩上按了按的力劲，拍开搂着自己腰的手，慎二脑袋的思考顿时停摆，眼睁睁听着对方用着理所当然的口吻，继续说。

“这个时间，朝这条路一直走的话，就只有那家店了吧？我知道那不是体制内的机构，那个......怎么说？以前偶尔也会去一趟，所以别担心，我不会告诉其他人的。”

——问题是你为什么会知道？慎二瞪着对方。  
慌忙意识到最大的问题，卫宫正要接下去解释，就被一句打断。

“......你、你家难道有Omega？”  
狐疑的态度，弹着舌尖说出来，努力让语调变得轻浮，没来由地，卫宫觉得慎二的声音参杂着一丝颤抖，细微到会不小心忽略，跟发梢沾上的雨水一同顺流而下，白皙的脸撇向一旁，“而且我是因为间桐家的优待才能够去，你这家伙到底是——”

“欸？不是，我家当然没有Omega。”  
随即否认着，卫宫摆了摆手，“只是以前老爹的身体很不好，有信息素紊乱的问题，那里不是也有卖药吗？有时候会去买一些。”

你以为那是非常容易就进入的店吗？慎二皱眉，几乎算是黑市经营了。  
照理说这般解释不如不解释，诡谲到令人不得不怀疑后头还有什么内幕，卫宫压根没注意，他弯下腰，捡起掉落在地的伞递给对方。

接着，两个人一语不发朝目的地前进。

＊＊＊

“Omega-5的抑止剂要三支。”  
“好的，以下是结账金额，总共是——”

“会不会买太少了？”卫宫问。  
突如其来的介入让收银员抬起头，两个人的对视称不上僵持，详尽的产品目录像张兽皮被摊平在桌面，象牙白的页角贴着塑料片，掖好不知名的心绪，慎二挑眉，盯着对方的指尖轻轻划过黑字，标在价格之后，卫宫看得仔细，“......那个型号效果不太好吧？会有副作用，还是挑Omega-1会妥当一点——”

“你管的未免太多了。”  
脱口而出，狠狠砸向还在评比的人，慎二瞪着呆住的卫宫，扬起尾调，“樱的情况，根本就轮不到外人来说三道四。”

不是滋味，“跟你没关系吧。做老好人之类的，给我适可而止！”  
他厌恶着这人摸不着头绪的模样。

卫宫歪头，顿了一下，“谨慎一点，比较好吧？毕竟Omega的发情期——”

“反正钱就这么多。”自己看着办吧。  
慎二打断对方，将手插进口袋，任人无语盯着自己明显还有余裕的预算。

彷佛是故意露给卫宫看的，皮夹的扣环裸露在外。  
光是看纸钞的厚度，就能判断出慎二绝对在说谎，眼珠不安分转动着，沾湿的发丝从额上拨开，皮笑肉不笑的面容，一如既往，没有任何契机可以探究，卫宫叹了一口气，计算一下自己往后一个月的拮据生活费，然后，在慎二瞪大眼的同时，缓缓掏出自己的钱包。

“不够的部分，我来补吧。”  
——怎么回事？做到这种地步也要帮忙？  
无意识吞咽，想猛抓自己好不容易服贴的头发，指甲直直掐住掌心，不可置信的人扯了扯嘴角，皮靴的鞋尖仍未干，慎二径直地朝着室内通红的壁炉走去，眼底的余烬渐渐变冷，晃荡着肩膀，  
挑起半边眉，言道：“随便你。”

没有得到感谢，在卫宫的预料之中。  
可是，那一道充斥阴霾的视线，有更深沉的东西在翻滚，慎二怒即反笑，只有死灰般的瞳眸、一眼不眨，紧紧盯着他。

“真是一段佳话啊，我会转告给樱的。”  
异常轻柔的口吻，眼角的光彻底陷落在阴影处，勉强挤出的话语一点一点在收紧，卫宫见状，吞了吞口水，不祥的预感来得迫切，信息素反倒变淡了些，又听慎二笑着说：“啊，下礼拜，那家伙肯定会非常有礼貌地向你道谢，如果......”

“——如果她能成功取悦我的话。”  
下一秒，那渗人的声音犹如蛇的麟片一般、缓缓顺着卫宫的锁骨脱落，十分冰凉。

语毕，慎二舔了舔嘴唇。

用力拍了拍对方不明所以、僵硬的肩膀说：“记得要继续不留余力装一个好好学长啊。”

“可别让人失望了，卫宫。”

剧烈晃动，猛然落地。  
收银员眼神麻痹，将抑止剂递给客户冒汗的手。

＊＊＊

保护Omega是Alpha的天性。  
——这个事实深入骨髓、从未被人质疑过。

卫宫在放学后的教室陷入两难，面前人飞快打量着他，少女低垂的睫毛一颤，透彻的眼睛眨呀眨，另一方面，难以启齿的问题正卡在喉咙，远坂凛用手托着侧颊，Alpha之间的交流从未如此困难，他们的理念不在同一条路上，可是，造成自己沉默的理由是——

“慎二他是特例喔。”  
轻巧被说出来了，少女的指甲敲着不规律的旋律，卫宫雾里云烟，远坂顺势指向窗外走廊上的光景，被Beta和Omega簇拥而过的人正是他们讨论的主角，间桐家长男的笑容无法用温柔以外的形容词描述，如同精美的涂鸦覆盖在脸上。

这个学校中，人数上稀少的Alpha男性，若要依照脸蛋和家世列出排名，慎二肯定首当其中。  
当然，评测标准不包括魔术才能。

......幸好不包括。  
吱呀作响的门板随风吹动，卫宫回过神来，他和远坂已经受到走廊上经过的同学注视了，下意识感到不妙，想要去开教室的门，后脑杓的神经一阵刺痛，将头撇向一旁，昨天不欢而散的人狠瞪着自己，慎二的行为似乎是把传闻作实了。

“你看看，那是什么态度？”  
远坂冷哼一声，“不用想那么多，那个家伙的本质在性别之前，就已经是个人渣了。”

无法否认啊，卫宫解释完昨天的遭遇之后，少女一直都是这个态度。  
在对待樱的问题上，远坂和慎二存在绝对的分歧，能清楚分出优胜劣败。

而且——搞什么啊？  
那种眼神，明明自己才是想要找对方要一个答案的人。

“一定是慎二传播一些乱七八糟的消息，导致现在连美缀看我都怪怪的。”  
——所以根本不用考虑那么多，少女一拳拍在课桌椅上，“无论发生什么事，只要在这块土地上，就绝对瞒不过冬木的管理者。”

关于另眼相待的——Alpha和Alpha在一起事件，卫宫和远坂正是首当其中的受害者。

——不，才不是呢。  
卫宫不敢说出口，发现事实的经过，分明就是自己跑去新闻部，才问出来散发谣言的人是谁。  
不忍看碎裂在远坂手下的木屑，他撇过头。

不过，远坂所说的不假。  
除了同样处于御三家地位的宅邸内，她与生俱来的魔术才能，可以将感知扩及到藏圆山边际，是许多费尽一生心血、孤注一掷的平庸魔术师无法达成的境界，所以才会成为慎二的头号眼中盯。  
一旦得到侮蔑少女的机会，必然手下不留情。

即使他们都知道不是真的。

奇怪的是，那人透着玻璃窗望过来的视线格外阴狠，像断树残枝的截面扎进心底。  
——当初自己的假话、现在搞得像真信了一样。

卫宫恍然，秉持着最后的情谊问，“......你打算去教训慎二吗？”

“怎么？正义的伙伴要阻止我？”  
“......他会迁怒樱吧？”

闻言，远坂罕见沉默了。  
抿起唇，望向远方的眼神空灵起来，喃喃自语道：“到底世界上为什么会存在这种人呢？”

“把自己摆在高人一等的位置往下看，发现底面空荡荡之后，才像踩空一样、拼命拖着最后一丝尊严坠落下去，完全被卑劣的优越感囚禁了，扭曲成现在这副德行。”  
——不羞耻吗？明知接下来不是深渊，却先下手为强，若无其事把别人推到悬崖前。

见卫宫恍忽，在对方面前挥一挥手，没想到听到了令人更火大的话。

“远坂，感觉非常理解慎二呢。”  
“哈？谁会理解那个家伙？只是就现况来分析而已，麻烦程度可是超出想象喔，要不是扯上樱，我才懒得管......”顿住了，卫宫的目光夹杂着纯粹的信任，和之前的迷茫相比，简直就像是单纯因为弄懂慎二本身而感到舒畅一样，但是，远坂不禁疑惑，对方真的具有那样的情绪？

那么近似于人类又独立出来的位置，是卫宫士郎能够拥有的空白吗？  
——不愿细想的少女叹了气，不甘心说道：“跟你的扭曲比起来，慎二像是一个恶劣的普通人了。”

“不要误会，我绝对没有在夸奖他。”也没有在贬低你。  
“远坂居然会困扰？真不思议。”  
可恶——这不是小事，这关于你自己啊！

少女咬牙，憋屈到说不出口，卫宫向来有这种能力，把对方气到临界点、反而意识到什么都改变不了，对此，远坂深感到杀伤力十足，努力让话题回归重点，从存折条目中，将昨天卫宫擅自为抑止剂付出的金额划拨到账户里，考虑到成功率，电子屏幕由卫宫操刀。

“樱的事情，以后能继续拜托你吗？”  
沉重的语调，十年前悲戚的种子早已扎根，远坂解释道：“以我的立场，没有办法直接去关心那孩子，而且士郎出面的话，衍生的问题会少很多。”

“会衍生什么问题？”  
“多到数不清，最严重是被误会远坂家在觊觎间桐一族的魔术，后果非常麻烦。”

细细规划好每个月分配好的财产和生活费，少女决心已下，整个人精神一振。

“士郎的话，就没问题了！”  
——欸？我难道就不算是魔术师吗？

“不用担心！以士郎的魔术才能，间桐家不防范，你都学不走。”  
有些无语，不过保持着多少帮助到人的心态，让少年的神情难得晴朗，以至于远坂的最后一句话，错过了问明白的时机。

“不用担心慎二，各种程度上他都是狐假虎威罢了。”

＊＊＊ 

“……所以，这就是我无论如何都甩不掉你这家伙的理由？”  
不同的夜晚，相同的驻守更近了。  
对于卫宫本人、报以跟踪狂眼神的慎二问，隔着间桐家的铁栏杆，皱眉道：“搞什么鬼？”

——不知道哪来的错觉，对方身上的信息素更淡了。  
以卫宫的嗅觉，分辨不出来慎二究竟在不满什么，因为香气非常温和。

一点都不像个Alpha。  
第一次冒出这种质疑，但是有些洗发水的味道会在短时间内强烈影响信息素。

流萤挽着微光而栖，喑哑的路灯闪烁着，慎二的身后连接着阴影，并没有像之前一样用苛薄的话语嘲讽一番、就任卫宫跟着，他把开了一半的门、吃力拉起，然后关回去，一丝不对劲隐约出现，卫宫揉了揉发红的鼻尖，凭空接到对方随意丢来的袋子，里头装着钱，接着，铁门吱嘎一声闷震，剥蚀的旧漆闻起来多了蛋白质烧焦的味道。  
……谁都知道，这里至少死过上百只虫。 

“好人做到底吧，卫宫，直接替我买回来不是比较快？”  
终于不用忍受两个人一起走动时、无端作恶的空气，慎二强迫自己嘴边扯出弧度，命令后，摆了摆手催促道：“快点出发吧。”

“慎二，你——”  
“先说喔，要是不在三十分钟内回来，你就直接把抑止剂拿去喂狗吧。”  
反正樱也拿不到了。言下之意非常明显，如同细铁丝刺着指甲缝细的肉，卫宫加快脚步，头也没回，慎二的手抓着栏杆，节骨分明，信息素的味道在空气中变质了。

窸窸窣窣窜过草丛，在眼角余光来不及时展翅而过，没来由地，卫宫意识到对方在着急。  
声音透着颤抖，随着快要消散的果香，淡橙色的酸已经闻不到了。

“Omega-1的五支，谢谢。”  
“……这样就好了？”  
语毕，少年一愣，店家抬起眼皮，“那位客人的份，上一次没进货，时间算起来，应该挺缺的才对。”

——除了抑止剂之外，还有什么要买的吗？  
身为异性，卫宫对这些不甚了解，搔了搔头，听对方提醒：“剩下来的金额还能加购。”

“那……帮我一起装吧。”  
“分开比较好，要Alpha型还是Omega型？”  
“Omega。”  
闻言，收银员的表情迅速恢复平常，提醒道：“Omega型的味道照以往登记的那种，然后，因为是百分之百拟真的味道，请务必小心使用。”

不是樱需要的东西吗？还有附加的味道？  
这一次，卫宫拿到的不全是透明针筒，一部分是类似瓶装喷洒的装置。

当他喘着气匆匆赶回来，汗从额角滴落，双手压在膝盖上。  
耳边传来居高临下的烦躁声音，“不是挺能干的吗？”

——那以后就都麻烦你，也没关系吧？  
预想的胁迫没有登场，从来都擅长要求别人的家伙，一把抓过来刚买好的抑止剂，仓皇之中推了卫宫的肩，瞧见人踉跄后退的步伐，抖动着肩膀，慎二反反复复、鼻腔的嗤笑像跳针一样，直到卫宫咯吱作响的关节终于归位，Alpha抬起头，手往铁栏里一抓，对方的喘气近在眼前。

没有味道了，眼睛微妙瞪视着自己。

弯曲的线条，由脖颈落上锁骨，像个盛满月光的器皿，晃得他睁不开眼。  
彷佛一扭就会断，这个人的呼吸穿过生命，在自己的指尖摆荡。

突然，什么话都讲不出来了。  
卫宫凝视着不知好歹的人，深深叹了一口气，“记得要交给樱。”

“没问题，附上你专程来的好意总行了吧？”  
踮起脚跟，慎二凑过来，彷佛下一秒就要咬上面前人的耳垂，笑得放肆，伸出的手宛若倒挂的蜡像、垂落在阴影里，只有卫宫按住的部分是惨白的，隔着皮肤就是骨头，他这才发现对方的体格已经不如以往了，藏在大衣下的躯体不得而知，只有慎二的轻颤是真实的。

“你怎么还不走？想要兼职当警卫？”  
随即联想到对方的目的，驱赶者以高昂的语调问道：“你想见樱的吧？真可惜，她现在那副失礼的样子，可不能——”

直接打断，然后说：“不需要。”  
没有看向宅邸亮灯的窗户，卫宫裹紧外衣，算一算，自己的发情期快到了。

Alpha的发情期虽然没有Omega那般小心翼翼，可也是一整个月中信息素高度敏感的状态。  
所以——才会更加疑惑，自己偏偏这时候无法闻到慎二的信息素，一点都不合理。

接着，灵机一动，想到刚刚和店员莫名的对话。

他从口袋掏出体积明显小于抑止剂的瓶装物，不明白坚持分开包装的理由，吱喀一声，金属摩擦锈蚀着，一抬头就被半开的铁门打了个正着。

慎二越过间桐宅邸的边界。  
瞪大的瞳孔满布血丝，用几乎眦裂的口吻问，“你怎么会有那个？”

“嗯？这也是给樱的——”的吗？  
“把东西给我！”

没有理会对方的反问，仓促之中，慎二跨着大步、蛮横上前抢，一被卫宫握住臂膀就无法自制地颤抖起来，对方掐着他的腰，勉强维持住平衡，放出Alpha的信息素，铁锈味再次袭来，呛了几口之后，慎二趁机踩了卫宫一脚，没能挣脱禁锢。

“这是什么？”  
“跟你一点关系都没有！”  
不知道戳到哪个许久未曾晃动的神经，卫宫仗着自己的力道，轻易将人压在铁门上，慎二像只脱水后拼命摆动的鱼，双脚屈起，黏腻的气息抖落肩头，他见状，沉下声问：“你该不会又在计划什么不好的事？”

瞬间——瞳孔中的颜色破碎了。  
缩在卫宫怀里，这个人讨人厌的地方就是只犯下自己犯得起的错。

惨白的月沐浴而下，狠狠泼在慎二哆嗦的嘴唇，他真的一点都不像个Alpha。  
再一次意识到，卫宫不禁放轻力道，那张病态的面容下，青色被指尖抚过，压着慎二的下巴，凑近闻了闻，还是没有味道，或者说……真正的信息素还没有显露出来。

“那个店员说，这种试剂有分Alpha型还是Omega型。”  
闻言，怀中的人一顿，随即吞咽不安，喉结滚动着，“……你知道了？”

——知道什么？  
不知哪来的狠劲，亦或者是禁锢者的放水，慎二推开架在自己肩膀上的手，整个人摇摇晃晃，往后退就被铁门挡住。

两人都被隔在外头了。  
间桐家的结界向来牢固，可是，慎二身为可有可无的人，不在保护范围。  
是他自己选择走出来的。

“……那扇门，你刚刚推的很吃力。”  
“你想说什么？正常的Alpha不应该那样？”当然，因为他根本不正常。  
秘密被摊开，慎二摀着半张脸，汹涌而来的情绪无法宣泄，又一次，试图从卫宫手上抢到小瓶子，被轻易避开了，改抓着对方的衣襟，盈满眼眶的哀号，对应卫宫不知所措的面容，鲜少地、清楚感觉到芥蒂穿过接触的皮肤扎根了。

“慎二，你到底是……”

体能和力气都不如自己，信息速不受情绪控制，像是制式化订做好的。  
远坂曾经咕哝道——这个人在虎假虎威罢了。

真的有那种可能吗？  
那不就代表慎二的Alpha性别……可能是假的。

快要停摆的脑袋思索着，卫宫一愣。  
彼此的交情从第二性别分化之前就开始了，照理说，不应该没有任何蛛丝马迹吧？

“因为你很迟钝啊。”说了和上次同样的话，语气却完全不一样，“很久以前就是。”

慎二徒劳的愤怒无处宣泄，如同站在废墟的一隅，彼此之间不存在完好的东西。

即使被排斥，卫宫的外壳依旧没有细缝，慎二感觉自己是个拿着钝刀的石匠，一直以来，不停用愚蠢割划着平滑到失去触感的表面，哈，做什么呢？  
他费尽心力去揣测一颗有温度的石头。

——为什么要怪这个人？光是怪罪，就浪费自己的情感。

对卫宫来说，根本是不可能察觉到问题本身的原因。

“要不是你的话，我根本就不会——”  
不会落到这种地步，明明以前都能轻松应付过去，可是现在——下一秒，混乱被遏止，慎二顿住，卫宫流露出的担心，琥珀色的视线落在自己脸蛋上，慎二看见狼狈的自己倒映在对方眼睛中，一旦移开焦距，就什么都不剩，温和的声音响起，“我不会说出去的，至少，让我知道一点详细的情况吧？”

“要是以后不小心被发现，怎么办？让我帮——”  
又来了，不需要！死到临头，他会向这个人求救，但现在不是——慎二怒吼道：“离我越远越好！不就是因为你这家伙，没有你的话、没有你的话，我本来——”

没有你的话，根本不会有任何「情况」。  
汗水淋漓，衣衫贴着身体，慎二双脚发软，发红的双眼瞪过来，整个人湿漉漉成一团，发丝贴着鬓颊，让皮肤更透明，细白、毫无瑕疵的脸蛋，在同级生中受到欢迎，可不是倾心于这么脆弱的模样，倔强的嘴巴抿起，无声拒绝着卫宫。

——没有这个人的话，世界依旧可以平静运转，那为什么要出现在自己面前？

卫宫试着接近，可对方颤抖得更激烈，呼吸凌乱，彷佛在竭力压抑着什么。

——不知不觉，慎二变得更加、更加……

“不、不要靠近我！”  
“到底是怎么一回事？你的情况不太妙，要不要去医——”  
“不需要，你离我远一点！”离远一点，直到看不到彼此最好！  
一切又会回到正轨，你继续奉献自己的心力去追逐虚妄的理想，而我得以在没有你的地方，继续当一个无比正常、受人称羡的Alpha。

——没有你的话，我绝对能够作为正常人度过一生。绝对。

慎二恶狠狠看着对方。  
不知道是导火线孩是单纯被迁怒，卫宫皱眉，对方抖动的频率谁都看得出来不对劲，不能撒手不管，他的直觉这么告诉自己，于是，试图让语气更诚恳，“我可以帮你。别一直拒绝。”

“你现在……就算只有现在，慎二正在需要我吧？”

——为什么？温柔对待着所有不公平。  
闻言，慎二瞪大眼，指甲刺入皮肤，流淌出来的疼痛，已经难以维持理智。

谁都见过光，谁也无法触碰太阳，谁都明白的道理，可是太过靠近，十年前留下的伤痕燃烧起来，让他误以为自己有和对方同样的温度，同样经历过那一场大火，为什么这个人扭曲了？  
——为什么自己非要察觉到这种扭曲？  
——为什么察觉到了，他还是不能够成为卫宫的谁？

该死——可恶，真该死——居然剩下来的是廉价的温柔？  
——不要开玩笑了！

卫宫看不清困住慎二的漩涡，愤怒和伤痕一样无法分享，他只能抓住摇摆的手臂，红蔓延到对方眼角，泪水跟着悔恨滑落了。

不要遇见这个人就好了。无数次这么想，又暗自庆幸着。  
不要直视炙热的双眼，不要被臂膀强力搂住，不要记住这个怀抱的温度，都是假像。  
像是谢幕前的十指紧扣——他们的一切从来不对等。

慎二张开嘴，轻喃着低语。  
卫宫听不清，将耳朵凑近，觉得自己应该说什么安抚的话，然而，分神片刻，他忘记了——这种错误才是真的犯不起。

小瓶装的内容物，从滑动的指间跌落了。  
——落在两个人脚尖，玻璃碎裂，里头的味道飘散出来。

香甜带着微酸，是卫宫以往在对方身上闻到的信息素。  
可是，这一次却窜入鼻腔，影响着Alpha的中枢神经，发情期时的高热被强迫触发，卫宫的目光顿时失去焦距，彷佛果实的汁液缓缓滴落舌尖，慎二抖动的唇角有相同的味道，一抹专属于Omega惹人怜爱、饱含黏甜腻的味道，若有似无的欲望，拨动着心弦。  
——情不自禁，低下头，甘美的气息环绕着耳畔。

怀中的人双眼迷离，拉着自己的衣领，指尖泛白，脸上却一片酡红  
喘息越来越深，如同落如水中一下子吐完泡沫，整个人直直坠落。

即将溺毙之时，轻轻抓住最后一根浮木。  
慎二靠在卫宫的肩上，将衣衫半掀起的腰贴在对方的裤头拉链，轻笑着，“你说的没错。”

如果没办法获救，干脆越陷越深，把这个人一同拖进无止尽的沼泽中——

“我现在……需要你。”

＊＊＊ 

昔日已死，Alpha因为发情期渐进的急躁，透过讯息素爆发出来。  
铁锈的味道，彷佛是品尝到身下人的血，脖子上布满破碎的吻痕，慎二的呻吟促使卫宫加大了自己的力道，手伸进衣缝，按住背脊凹陷的光滑，继续深入，Omega蔓延的果香充斥鼻腔，躁动因子在空气中不断扩散，如同枷锁被解开，自由的伊甸园正朝自己吐出蛇信。

信息素搓揉在一起，指甲刮擦着边缘，“啊啊......嗯啊。”  
发出自己都局的羞耻的声音，慎二来不及抿住唇，手一摸就是破碎的瓶口。

——谁都抵不过扑鼻而来的甘甜。  
眼前这个失去理智的Alpha也一样，是卫宫士郎也一样。

透明贴着腿间的白衬衫，没有像裤子一样迅速被拖下，慎二的钮扣掉了几颗。  
卫宫伸出手，下深的坚挺正抵住对方若隐若现处，柔软的缝细透出汁液，在冰冷的夜晚，他们交缠在一起的呼吸却热的不可思议，留下缠绵的汗水，与混沌的欲望混合在一起。

如同梦魇一般，确实是梦中才会出现的场景。  
卫宫毫无顾忌索求着自己，空洞的双眼，响起踏在青砖上清脆的声音，灵魂正从对方身上被剥落而下，被冲动控制的交合，往往在辗转反侧中无疾而终，而今帷幕积尘而拉起，真正的主角捧着自己的脸，出演了这一场讽剧。

“哈......哈啊呜......”  
慎二的反抗消失了，闪烁在眼睛里的水珠却越来越多，流淌出来，沾在卫宫啃咬自己的嘴上，他努力想避开对方过于直接的亲密，却被拉回去，白皙的双腿被扳开，跨坐在对方身上，下意识就蜷曲的脚趾就缠住腰，一不注意，对方的手指刺入臀穴。

“你这个......混蛋！”该死——分泌出来的体液随着缝口流出，沾在导弄出红痕的大腿。  
炙热的、弹跳着，随着内壁颤动，明显鼓起来的东西正在磨蹭着自己屁股，剔透的银丝从自己的嘴唇牵出，卫宫的温度太烫了，慎二倒抽一口气，不禁想，这就是Alpha吗？  
——真正的Alpha，饱满的性器蹭着股间，斜斜地昂扬。

随即，下一句话，对方凑近、轻咬着自己的耳朵说，“别担心，慎二。”

软濡的湿意，拧转在他抖动的侧颊。  
嵌入血肉之间，心跳剧烈地跳动着，即使坠入地狱也——

“我会忍住，不会进去的，哈......”  
来不及反应，第二根手指进入了洞口，细白的凹陷被卫宫一手掌握，吐出来的汁水沾上蜜桃般的信息素，瞬间被锈蚀侵占，冷金属蹭着皮肤上竖起的绒毛，Alpha依稀保持的理智，如针扎进慎二荡漾的本能里，柔韧纤细的腰肢宛若菟丝花，向对方的胸膛一贴，全身忍不住为卫宫展开，他的眼睛中却酝酿着风暴——

为什么？空荡荡的穴口吞吐着手指。  
不是这个！要更加、更加滚烫，狭窄的空间渴望被全部填满  
——可是，刚刚这个人在说什么？

“慎二，你暂时纾解一次就好了。”就会恢复正常了，“我、我会忍住的。”  
因此，只要利用Alpha的信息素作为安抚，让满溢出来的Omega香气得以平复，温吞的目光把冲动淹没了，他感觉卫宫从未和自己一起落入水中，在沙岸上的裤摆是干的，湿滑酥软的甬道在对方手指的侵犯下，红肿不堪，收缩之时又被撑开。

——开什么玩笑？都这个时候了，你还——

“啊呜......啊啊啊！”  
沿着教科书的理论姿势，摸索着应该有的位置，趁对方歪头时，卫宫朝脖子一咬。  
猛然地，Alpha的味道一股脑涌进慎二脑袋，暂时标记完成了，虽然卫宫只能听见对方不间断的哀号，轻轻按住自己留下的伤痕，舔了舔舌头上的血。

润滑准备得差不多了，就算用三根手指一同进入，对方深陷高潮的湿红也没有缓和，而且越是抽插出水，自己的理智就越面临崩溃边缘，不可以那样——一旦Omega的体内被永久标记，那自己就是慎二一辈子都摆脱不掉的阴影了，卫宫发誓绝对没有特别欺负这个人，可是，那张饱含委屈的脸，皱着眉，吸了吸鼻子，揽住自己的脖子颤抖着。

“哈哈......嗯啊哈......”这样不够，一点都不够。  
彷佛控诉着爱抚的速度过于缓慢，慎二蛮横撞向对方颈窝，蜷缩起来的颤抖，将充满占有欲的吻痕显露出来，随着背部被揉捏出的痕迹，下身逐渐胀麻的热度，让人失去余裕，信息素的散发不曾缓和，间接刺激着亢奋的神经，卫宫吞了吞口水，强压下立即侵占这个人的本能。  
不可以、不可以，如果真的是Omega，就必须为往后负责——

可是，这个人不喜欢自己吧？  
命中注定的标记，在浅层的翻捣中，没有显现出来。

“抱歉，慎二。”原来不是这样的，不该是这样。  
面对目光涣散的对方，卫宫垂下眼，轻叹道：“你再忍一忍。”

“马上，就会让你解脱的。”  
“啊......呜呜啊——哈。”不需要的行为发生了，低下头，亲吻堵住了喘息。  
嗓子颤得厉害，比起手指不断顶得慎二叫不出声，微弱的泣音舌头轻轻扫过牙齿的时候更显敏感，交换着唾液，卫宫拍弄着不安分的他，陷在怀抱中变得又甜又软，最后轻轻舔一口，身下人终于耐不住，喷薄而出——

失去焦距，慎二的视线从对方复杂的神情中滑落，手被紧紧牵住了。  
彷佛陷在溺死在这个怀抱也可以，怎么会？  
当然是假的。

跟卫宫待在一起，多少条命都不够用，要是离得远，顶多有一个地方空荡荡的。  
——又不是活不下去。

少年情感，最无关紧要，反正总有别人会来填补的。  
然而，现在能够感受到对方体温的人只有自己，晕眩感铺天盖地息来，稍微闭上眼......应该没关系吧？

“慎二？”

＊＊＊ 

“这种情况，要早一点来调理身体。不然，会越来越严重的。”  
护士瞪了一眼不知所措的卫宫，十分钟前，少年匆匆抱着一个人冲进医院，连最基本的证件都没带，直直冲入急诊室，还好情况并不严重。

“对、对不起。”  
有种心虚的感觉，还来不及清理慎二的身体，就把人带来了。  
卫宫不敢回想，诊断时，医生掀开自己外套、就露出的了然表情。

病床上的人睡着深沉，像是昏迷一样。

“玩得太凶了，虽然Omega的模拟信息素算不上禁药，但是已经扰乱对方原本的腺体发展了。”  
“抱、抱歉。”  
“还有请告知患者，别随便使用不同性别的模拟信息素涂在自己身上。”护士照着处方签叹了一口气，“长久下来，会有弊病的。”

“......不同的模拟信息素？”  
“对的，照身体分泌的激素来看，他以前应该是一直涂抹Alpha型，所以接触到大量Omega型会出现强烈偏差，然后产生的躁动，有些情侣会利用这种方式，增加平常性爱的乐趣。”

卫宫一愣，“乐、乐趣？”  
惨了！糟糕了，看对方鄙视的眼神，绝对被误会了。

不过，无法推拖，毕竟当初在店家那里选择Omega型的是自己。

谁想得到，慎二从性别分化开始，就在擦那种东西，假装自己是Alpha。  
难怪他一直无法藉由假的信息速判断这人的情绪。

“总之，你紧急处理做得不错了。叫他下次不要再犯。”  
“嗯......抱歉。”卫宫搔了搔头，“我果然还是不太懂，所以说，就算慎二一直涂的都是Alpha型的信息素，为什么一接触到Omega型就会突然——”

像是发情一样，“Omega自己接触到其他的Omega信息素，应该不会有那么大的反应啊。”  
——反应都比他这个邻近发情期的Alpha更严重了。

“你在说什么？”护士确认着诊断单上的性别。  
皱眉望着手足无措、不知从何解释起的少年，“你们都这个程度了，还没有搞清楚对方的性别吗？”

“间桐君是Beta哦。”

闻言，卫宫不可置信看向眼前人。

不可能啊，脑袋抢先否定了！  
那慎二怎么会那么敏感，而且对于自己的触碰——非常的——  
会随之摆动，简直就像是......

突然，耳边响起来那句对方一直怒吼的话语。

“不要过来，离远我一点！”  
“要是没有遇见你这家伙就好了！”

——要是你没有出现在我的生命里，该有多好？  
哭的时候，一边贴近、一边嘴上抗拒着自己，卫宫一直以为那只是特意用来伤害人的话，结果是——货真价实的表现？

“Omega的身理性别的一种表现，但是，Beta一旦产生动摇，也有可能出现相同的现象。”  
非常非常小机率的错觉，骗过身体，像那人长期使用模拟信息素，更混淆了自己心理上的认知，旦，容易把定位混淆，想要成为Alpha却无法成为Alpha，想要当一个人的特别的对象，却无法被对方视为特别。

卫宫恍神，无言盯着依旧闭上眼睛的人。

——被施以执着的人，是自己吗？

然而，慎二沉静的面容无法回答，只是自己啃咬在Beta脖子上的痕迹，迅速消失了。

那个伤口，至始至终都算不上标记。


End file.
